Elders
Elders are immortal and powerful beings that once lived on the island of Danu Talis until its destruction. In different parts of the world such as Egypt, Mesoamerica, and the Mediterranean some were worshipped as gods. Many live in Shadowrealms that are based on what Danu Talis was like before its fall. Physical Features Most Elders are born with human-like appearances. Many Elders' metabolism is linked to the solar or lunar cycles. However, when they grow older, their bodies permanently shift into a shape more befitting of their inner selves, many becoming deformed or monstrous. This alteration is known as the Change. History Thousands of years before the race of the humani appeared on the Earth, the Elder Race ruled the planet from the Isle of Danu Talis. They ruled it for some thousand years and became gods in the eyes of the humani and the other races of the planet. Soon though, after thousands of years of the Elder race ruling, the Original Twins of Legend fought against the forces of darkness atop the Pyramid of the Sun. The battle caused many natural disasters that eventually caused Danu Talis to sink below the sea and caused many Elders to perish. While many Elders survived, they were scattered across the world to live out new lives. Some hid out on Earth, while others hid out in their own personal Shadowrealms. It is mentioned in the Warlock that because the Elders had defeated all other rivals they had begun to fight between themselves, leading to why Danu Talis had to sink. Nowadays, they are remembered as the gods in just about every ancient race, including Greek, Norse, Egyptian, Aztec, and many others. Some stories called them Giants, others were called the Old Ones and gods. The Elders are currently either hiding in a Shadowrealm or residing with the Dark Elders. Known Elders *Agni - Indian god of fire and Master of Fire. *Anubis - The son of Bastet and Amenhotep and the brother of Aten. Plotted to take over Danu Talis before the Fall. *Ard-Greimne - Unknown what the change has done to him. He owns and controls Danu Talis' great jail. He is Scathach and Aoifes' mysterious father. His wife and son, however, is unknown. Very little is known about him. *Aten - God of the sun in Egyptian mythology, father of Tutankhamun, master of Niccolo Machiavelli, and brother-in-arms of Quetzecoatl. Not much is known of him. *Bastet - Egyptian cat-headed goddess of cats. Wife of Amenhotep, mother of Anubis and Aten. Currently a member of the Dark Elders. *Black Annis - Celtic demon known to be living in the Catskills. It is implied that if Zephaniah knew where she was, the witch would destroy her. *Chronos - Greek god of time and master of Time. *Hekate - Greek goddess of magic and spells and known as the Goddess of Three Faces. Dwelt in the Yggdrasil in her Shadowrealm until Dee killed her by toppling the World Tree on top of her. She is the daughter of Perses and Asteria, sister of Bastet and Mars Ultor, lover of Odin and very good friend of the Witch of Endor. *Hel - Norse goddess of the Underworld, Niflheim, and the niece of Odin. *Inanna - Babylonian goddess of love, procreation and war. Used to be Tammuz's consort. *Iris - Greek goddess of rainbows. Only known person mentioned ever to have a rainbow-hued aura. *Mars Ultor - Roman god of war; Ares, the Greek god of war; Horus, the Egyptian god of war; Nergal, the Bayblonian god of war and Huiltzilopotchli, the Aztec god of war. It is unknwhat the Change did to him. He is the brother of Bastet and Hekate, husband of Zephaniah, and brother-in-law to Prometheus. *Odin - The one-eyed god of Norse mythology, lived in Asgard Shadowrealm until the destruction of the Yggdrasil. He was the lover of Hekate and the uncle of Hel. *Pele - Hawaiian goddess of fire and Master of Fire. *Persephone - Greek goddess of spring. Is known to have gone insane from her years spent in the Hades' Shadowrealm, Erebus. *Prometheus - Creator of the humani race and Master of fire. Brother of Zephaniah and brother-in-law to Mars Ultor. *Quetzalcoatl - Aztec god of the sky, the morning Star, death and resurrection. Also known as, Kukulkan, he is the twin of Xolotl, son of Coatlicue, master of Billy the Kid and Black Hawk and brother-in-arms of Aten. *Zephaniah - The Witch of Endor, Mistress of Air, older sister of Prometheus, grandmother of Scathach, Aoife, and their unnamed brother. Mother of Romulus and Remus, married to Mars Ultor until he was corrupted by Excalibur and Clarent. Trained Sophie Newman in the magic of Air. *Vulcan - Roman god of fire and Hephaestus, the Greek god of fire. Master of Fire. *Xolotl - Aztec god of fire, lightning and death; Master of Fire. Twin brother of Quetzalcoatl, son of Coatlicue. Category:Creatures and Races Category:Four great races Category:Elders